sonicwbiifandomcom-20200216-history
Joe Ochman
| birth_place = Bridgeport, Connecticut | death_date = | death_place = | occupation = Actor, voice actor, stage director | birth_names = | other names = Joey Lotsko B.J. Oakie William Doaks | birth_name = Joseph William Ochman | years active = 1989–present }} Joseph William Ochman (born August 24, 1954 in Bridgeport, Connecticut) is an American actor, voice actor and stage director, who is most active in voice over roles in various animation shows, films and video games. Filmography and voice roles Anime * Bleach – Shūsuke Amagai, Hachigen Ushoda, Ryu Kuzu, Shinetsu Kisaragi * B-Daman Crossfire – Dragren * Bobobo-bo Bo-bobo – Softon * Coppelion – Natsume * Cowboy Bebop – Gordon's Henchman B * Digimon Adventure 02 – Crabmon/Coelamon * Digimon Data Squad – Kevin Crier, Deputymon #1, Soldier #2, UlforceVeedramon * Digimon Fusion – Dondokomon * Digimon Tamers – Makuramon * Duel Masters – Hakuoh (Season 1.5) * Flint the Time Detective – Nascal, Uglinator * JoJo's Bizarre Adventure – Will A. Zeppeli * Mon Colle Knights – Prince Eccentro * Naruto – Poccha * Naruto Shippuden – Nekomata (Ep. 189), Tekuno Kanden (Ep. 190) * Overman King Gainer – Manman Douton * Stellvia – Richard James * Tengen Toppa Gurren Lagann – Gabal Docker * Transformers: Robots in Disguise – Hightower * Wolf's Rain – Owl * Zatch Bell! – Various Animation * Animalia – The Creeper * Doc McStuffins – Mayor Billington * Hubert and Takako – Hubert, Additional Voices * Miraculous: Tales of Ladybug & Cat Noir – Mayor Bourgeois, Additional Voices Audiobooks * Skin in the Game by Nassim Nicholas Talebhttps://wtop.com/entertainment/2018/03/the-top-10-audiobooks-on-audible-com/ Films * ''Bleach: Hell Verse – Taikon * Godzilla: Planet of the Monsters — Endurphe * Godzilla: City on the Edge of Battle – Endurphe * Cowboy Bebop: The Movie – Climate Control Worker, Warehouse Patrolman * Ernest & Celestine – Rat Lawyer * Mobile Suit Gundam F91 – Roy Jung * Patlabor: The Movie – Mikiyasu Shinshi * The Little Polar Bear – Caruso * The House of Magic – Mr. Eames * The Son of Bigfoot – Trapper the Raccoon, Tom * The Swan Princess Christmas – Bromley, Butley * The Swan Princess: A Royal Family Tale – Bromley * Blumhouse's Truth or Dare – Callux Live-action * Best Friends Whenever - Ulrich * Adventures in Voice Acting – Himself * Ally McBeal – Patron #1 * Big Bad Beetleborgs – Hypnomaniac * Buffy the Vampire Slayer – Janitor * Desperate Housewives – Justice of the Peace * Garfield: The Movie – Engineer #3 * House – Surgeon * How High – Ben Franklin * Judging Amy – Tanner * Malcolm in the Middle – Announcer * Married... with Children – Guy * NYPD Blue – Al Fickman * Saved by the Bell: The New Class – Repairman * Saving Lincoln – Judge David Davis * Seinfeld – Customer * Violetta – Antonio Fernández * Will & Grace – Chuck Video games * Call of Duty: Advanced Warfare – Additional Voices * Command & Conquer 4: Tiberian Twilight – Additional Voices * Diablo III – Additional Voices * Diablo III: Reaper of Souls – Additional Voices * Dishonored 2 – Guards * Dragon's Dogma – Elyson * Fallout 4 – Male Children of Atom, Vault Security * Iron Chef America: Supreme Cuisine – Marty Bianco * Kingdom Hearts HD 2.5 Remix – Jiminy Cricket (Re:Coded HD Cinematics) * Lichdom: Battlemage – Additional Voices * Life Is Strange – William Price * Life Is Strange: Before the Storm – William Price (bonus episode "Farewell") * Mr. Payback: An Interactive Movie – Candy Man * Murdered: Soul Suspect – Adam Grantham, Gus Harvey, Nathan Pope * Radiata Stories – Ganz Rothschild (uncredited) * Red Dead Redemption – Professor Harold MacDougal, Government Clerk * Red Dead Redemption: Undead Nightmare – Professor Harold MacDougal (uncredited) * Shadow Hearts: Covenant – Bishop Jovis * The Evil Within – Additional Voices * World of Final Fantasy – Thane of Saronia, Uncle Takka * World of Warcraft: Battle for Azeroth – Harlan Sweete, Kiro, Renzik the Shiv * World of Warcraft: Cataclysm – Zanzil, Various References External links * * Category:American theatre directors Category:Living people Category:Male actors from Bridgeport, Connecticut Category:American male voice actors Category:American male video game actors Category:1954 births